The present invention relates generally to a pump employed in a beverage system including an adapter plate with an alignment feature that engages a corresponding alignment feature on a pump head to maintain proper alignment between the adapter plate and the pump head.
Beverages systems are employed to make beverages. A flavored concentrate and water are mixed to form the beverage. Typically, the flavored concentrate is stored in a concentrate container. A piston of a pump nutates within a pump head to draw a set amount of the flavored concentrate into a mixing chamber. Water is mixed with the flavored concentrate in the mixing chamber to form the beverage with a desired concentration.
The beverage system includes a locking ring that secures an adapter plate to the pump head. The adapter plates aligns the piston and a housing of a motor. The adapter plate includes a piston opening and a water opening. A drawback to prior adapter plates is that if the adapter plates moves during use, the adapter plate can be misaligned with the pump head. Movement or loosening of the adapter plate can cause the beverage system to leak.
Hence, there is a need in the art for a pump employed in a beverage system including an adapter plate with an alignment feature that engages a corresponding alignment feature on a pump head to maintain proper alignment between the adapter plate and the pump head and that overcomes the drawbacks and shortcomings of the prior art.